Hidden Feeling
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Knightwalker is the badass girl in their class that has a secret crush on Mystogan who is the handsome-but-oh-so-snobbish-boy. And what she doesn't know is that, Mystogan also has a secret crush on her. Will the two become more close? 1st Mystwalker fic.


Hello there! This is my first time writing a fic for the Mystwalker/EdoJellal-EdoErza/MystoganKnightwalker pair.

Summary: AU. Modern World: Knightwalker is the badass girl in their class that has a secret crush on Mystogan who is the handsome-but-oh-so-_snobbish_-boy. And what she doesn't know is that, Mystogan also has a secret crush on her. Will their differences in their personalities bring them more closer? 1st Mystwalker FF. Other pairs involved. R&R Please. One Shot.

Genre: Romance

Rating: **T **to be safe.

Pair: Mystogan [Edo-Jellal] & Erza K. [Edo Erza] / Mystwalker

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hidden Feeling<strong>_

* * *

><p>[At the class of 2-C, Mathematics 2]<p>

The class took sharp inhales as they saw two of their classmates in an awkward position. Mystogan's eyes widened in shock by the scarlet-haired girl's sudden move. As the girl pulled away from his face, their math teacher was standing on the door, arms crossed and frowning.

"KNIGHTWALKER! WHAT IS THIS FUSS ALL ABOUT?" The math professor yelled. He was already an old man, wearing those gigantic glasses that looked like a nerd's glasses, his hairline receding. It seems Knightwalker is in trouble, _again._ "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MYSTOGAN?"

"Why _the hell_ do you even care, Professor?" She said as she arched an eyebrow with a smirk on her face as she looked up on her professor "Mind your own business..." She stood up from her previous position, an awful position where she pinned down Mystogan. "It's nothing. Okay?"

Mystogan stood up too, wearing a strick and frowning face, but deep inside him, is that ever growing feeling for Knightwalker despite his _snobbish _attitude. He didn't even care if Knightwalker is in trouble, as long as she is satisfied with her actions. Knightwalker had kissed him multiple times, and it happens coincidentally during math class. His feelings for the said girl had grown even she was a badass at school. When the two of them are together, she suddenly acts like a _strict boss_. She had feelings for that... _handsome-but-oh-so-snobbish-guy_, even though it hurts to say it. But she won't show it in their class, even to Mystogan and the boy felt & understood it immediately.

"My, my... Knightwalker... You're in trouble again." Mystogan said sternly..

"Don't worry Mystogan. I'll talk to you later after class. I just need to fend off this old git." She grinned evily as she walked towards the said professor.

"What did you say, you holy terror?" The professor yelled.

"See you later lunch at the soccer field..." She ignored the said professor as she smiled at Mystogan, then as she was near her professor, she twitched as a vein pulsed through her head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, _OLD GIT_?" She said as she run up the sleeves of her uniform, her fists clenched in anger.

"What did you just called me, Knightwalker?" The professor barked again as Mystogan walked out of class with his friends.

"Oh, didn't you just hear it, you old goat?" She smiled evily.

"Knightwalker! University's Counseling Office! Now!" The professor said as he walked out of the class.

"I'm glad to see that you're mad again, old goat." She purred as she followed him. "_Damn you, old man._"

As Mystogan and his friends were walking down the hallway, one of them spoke up as the yells from the heated arguments of Knightwalker and their teacher were heard in the hallway, sending curious and shocked looks both from the students and professors who were walking in the hallway.

"Oh Mystogan, your _Erza_ is really in trouble.." The blue haired boy said.

"Hpmh. Don't mind her, Jellal. She's not like your _Erza_, a good one." Mystogan replied flatly. But then that snobbish look in his face changed into a worried one. "'m too worried about her studies... If I could just change her attitude in just a flick of an eye..."

Jellal placed a hand over the worried Mystogan's shoulder, smiling. "Don't worry, you'll be the one who can change her. You're the one who told us right?"

"Mm-hmm. Why don't you tell it to her, Mystogan?" Natsu agreed. "Look at me, even though I'm one of the runts in our class, I can keep up academically... and the same goes with Lucy."

"Oh dear, there you go again." Lucy rolled her eyes but eventually hugged Natsu's left arm. "Thanks for the praise, _stupid_."

"You're welcome, _weirdo._" Natsu then kissed her forehead. "Why don't we have lunch at the place where Knightwalker told you?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea, Natsu!" Scarlet said with excitement in her tone. "But... you guys may get confused."

"Why? Is something wrong, _my dear_?" Jellal asked her, running his hand through her soft red hair. "Don't worry, Scarlet. We won't get confused..."

"Unless Knightwalker won't get you mistaken as Mystogan, Jellal." Gray said.

"Ohohoho, Juvia won't allow anyone to have my _Gray_." Juvia said to him. "Right?"

"Juvia! Stop it! Please?" He replied back. "I'm going to come over your house today. Okay?" He purred seductively.

"Gray! Not-" She yelled but stopped as Gray sent her a dark glare.

All of a sudden, Juvia's eyes change into heart-shaped ones, smiling like a giddy schoolgirl. "Okay, my love."

"Guys, I'm hungry. We better eat lunch." Natsu said as his stomach growled.

There was a minute of silence. Then they bursted out into laughter, making Natsu blush in the deepest shades of red they've ever seen. "Hey!"

"We're just kidding, Natsu." Lucy said as she hugged Natsu tightly. "You're not mad, are you, honey?"

* * *

><p>[Lunch Time]<p>

Natsu sighed. Before taking a bite at the sushi, he pouted. "What's taking _Knightwalker_ so long? I thought she would join us at-"

"What did you just say, Dragneel?" The scarlet haired badass girl said. "_What... did... you... just... call me?_"

They turned around. It was Knightwalker. She had her hands on her waist, frowning deeply at Natsu.

"_Did I... hear it right? Knightwalker? I thought that we already had talked about this..._" She smiled sarcastically as she sent Natsu a dark glare.

"O-O-Okay, E-Erza..." The pink haired boy stammered.

The badass girl smiled. "Good. By the way, I'm sorry if I'm late..." She said as she looked around the field. "Where's Mystogan?"

"_Why, Knightwalker?_"

She clenched her fists. "I told you! It's-" Her eyes widened in shock. "MYSTOGAN?"

"Well, you told me to meet you here." Mystogan chuckled.

"Why are they even here?" She asked him sourly. "I told you that to _meet you_. Not them."

"Oh c'mon, Erza. We decided to have lunch with him." Scarlet said. "And he's about to tell you something. Right, Mystogan?"

Mystogan looked at Scarlet wide-eyed. He then heard snickers from all of them. Well... except Knightwalker, who kept her cool down.

"Scarlet! Not now!" He said as he gave Knightwalker a bento box, looking away from her. "By the way, here's your lunch, Knightwalker."

"Oh, thank you." Knightwalker smiled. "I never thought of... you treating me a free lunch..."

"Well... It's just..." Mystogan stuttered, blushing. "Never mind... Just eat them, okay?"

The badass girl smiled as she sat beside Mystogan, who was still blushing. "Are you-"

"I'm okay, Knightwalker." The blue haired boy bursted out. She smiled but deep inside her, she can feel butterflies in her stomach. Her emotions were overpowering her mind, continuing her gaze upon the blushing boy. She was both in Hell and Heaven at once, _hell_ because she can't tell Mystogan her feelings for him and _heaven _because she's seated beside her crush... Since their high school days, she already had developed that infatuation for the said blue haired boy. She didn't know that Mystogan feels the same for her. They would talk casually when they're together with their friends, but they're acting like enemies when inside the classroom.

"Hey, Erza." Mystogan said as he took a bite on a piece of pork tonkatsu. "Can yoouh commover to my houv vater?"

Knightwalker twitched at Mystogan's unusual habit of speaking while chewing food. "What?"

He swallowed and clarified. "Can you come over to my house later?" before taking another bite.

"Why? And please, remove that habit of yours. Don't chew while your mouth is full, okay?"

"Whatever, Erza..."

"I'm asking you, why?"

He stared at Erza intently. As Mystogan stared at her, she became impatient folding her arms. "Answer me."

* * *

><p><em>In Mystogan's mind<em>...

_"Come on Mystogan... don't you want anything?" Knightwalker purred._

_Mystogan growled seductively as he sat on the pillows of a king-sized bed. He watched Knightwalker crawl up to him on all fours, who was wearing a sexy bunny costume._

_"Knightwalker... I want anything you can give me... and I love you!" Mystogan said in a husky voice before he pounced on Knightwalker's bunny form._

* * *

><p>"Mystogan? Oi! Mystogan!" Knightwalker said trying to snap Mystogan out of his daze. "Oi! Mystogan!"<p>

"_Knightwalker... I love you..._" Mystogan said in a dazed voice, his eyes half lidded with a dreamy look. All of them except Knightwalker and... obviously, Mystogan himself didn't notice the snickers around them.

"What? Mystogan?" Knightwalker asked cautiously as he shook Mystogan's shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Mystogan cried as he snapped out of his _oh so wonderful fantasy_. "I'm sorry, Knightwalker."

"What the heck are you thinking?" She yelled. "Are you daydreaming...? About me?"

"Me?" He asked back. Then he realized he was daydreaming, he barked back. "I-It's nothing. Okay? You didn't hear anything right?"

"_Whatever, Mystogan!_" She yelled.

"You know guys, instead of arguing while eating, why don't you just eat?" Natsu butts in.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" She yelled then realized it was Dragneel. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Natsu replied back as he played Zenonia 3 on his iPad 2. "Why don't you enjoy eating beside each other, besides you're..."

"We're what?" Knightwaker demanded, giving Natsu the most coldest glare ever. "WE'RE WHAT?"

***silence***

"N-Nothing... It's nothing!"

"_Whatever, Natsu!_" The blue haired boy whispered to himself. "_So crazy... And you nearly spoiled my secret to Knightwalker!_"

"I'm sorry, Erza." Natsu whimpered.

"It's okay, Dragneel." Knightwalker smiled back as she turned to her fried delectable. Natsu smiled back as she hugged Lucy closer to him. Jellal's chasing Scarlet around the soccer field, having a fun time theirselves. The same goes with Juvia and Gray, but this time Gray's chasing Juvia on a tree. She noticed Mystogan watch in awe as their _friends-turned-lovers_ having a fun time with each other.

She moved a bit closer to Mystogan's side, hoping that she won't get noticed by the snobbish boy. "_Can I... No... I must tell him, since everyone's too busy with themseves now..._" She thought but her ears twitched as she heard Mystogan whisper something to himself.

"_I wish that... Me and Knightwalker were the same like them..._"

Her mind was blown away. She'd never expect to hear that from _him_, the snobbish boy in their class. Yeah, she was the badass girl in their class but she kept her romantic feelings _hidden _within hersef for the said snobbish boy. That even surprised her, _Mystogan has a crush on her. She was Mystogan's secret crush. _She tried to distract herself by thinking other things, but her emotions were overtaking her now by the minute.

She slowly moved her hand beside Mystogan's. As their hands touch, Mystogan snapped his head to Knightwalker, looking at their hands that were touching each other. He blushed furiously as Knightwalker held his hand tight. Acting by instinct, he did the same to Knightwalker. "_Knightwalker..._"

"_Mystogan..._" She mumbled. "_I never expect that..._"

"_I had a crush on you..._" They said in unison. Both of them looked away at the thought, blushing furiously.

"Knightwalker... I..." Mystogan mumbled.

"Mystogan... Th-Those kisses I gave you..."

But before she can even finish her sentence, a flash of blue hair appeared right in front of her. Something warm was pressed against her lips, it was so warm she melted at the contact. Mystogan was kissing her. By instinct, she wrapped her arms around Mystogan's neck and kissed back. As Knightwalker did wrapped her arms around his neck, Mystogan wrapped one of his arms on her waist and the other on her neck, deepening the kiss. Mystogan started to nip her lower lip, opening her mouth in the process. Sliding his tongue inside, he started to explore Knightwalker's unexplored territory making Knightwalker elicit a quiet moan in the process.

Her mind was further blown away as Mystogan started to kiss and explore her untouched territory. Their tongues mingled, sparred as they battled for dominance. Knightwalker moaned louder as Mystogan held the back of her head and pushed it further, deepening the kiss more. She then furrowed her eyebrows realizing where they are

As Mystogan pulled away, Knightwalker wiped the trace of saliva off her mouth. She smiled as he saw Mystogan's flushed face.

"Mystogan." She said as she sat herself closer to the blushing boy.

"Knightwalker..." The boy laughed sarcastically.

"I'd never expect that you had a crush on me, Mystogan."

"The same goes with me."

"Does this mean..." She said as she hugged Mystogan's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "...we're a couple already?"

"Hmm..." Mystogan hummed as he wrapped one of his arms on her shoulders.

"It seems so... Yeah... Officially..."

"Ki hi hi hi hi hi!~ I can smell something fishy, eh? Mystogan and Erza?" Natsu jumped in between them. Mystogan then hesitantly pulled Knightwalker away, and looked at his fingernails with interest. Knightwalker folded her arms in disappointment from Natsu's sudden appearance. "Don't pretend that you didn't do anything guys..."

"We saw it. ALL of it." Scarlet said. "Isn't it romantic, Jellal?"

"Mm-hmm." Jellal agreed.

"Juvia saw all of it, Mystogan-sama and Erza-sama. You can't hide it from Juvia." Juvia smiled, agreeing with Jellal.

"Too cute." Lucy smiled like a schoolgirl getting giddy from the scene.

"Can I ask you a favor guys?" Mystogan asked. "Can you keep this _secret... 'till tomorrow?_"

"Ahahahahaha! Why keep it secret till tomorrow, if we can tell it to the class later?" Natsu laughed. All of them sent him a dark look, especially Mystogan and Knightwalker, who were running up the sleeves of their then started to panic. "O-O-Okay... _Till tomorrow.._"

"_Good._" Knightwalker said, but Mystogan kept himself silent. He then stood up, carrying his messenger bag. He then walked up to Natsu, giving him an eye level look. '_Hpmh._' was all heard from him, then walked away.

* * *

><p>[The next day, as usual at the Mathematics 2 Class of 2-C]<p>

The class of 2-C was as usual... noisy... and they're not listening to their math professor...

"...to transpose _y_ squared to the right and you're going to add 7x + 23x to the 2nd power of 192 over..."

All of a sudden, Knightwalker stood up on her desk, receiving an angry reaction from the professor. "KNIGHTWALKER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-"

"Professor, please. I need to tell something to the class." She said calmly.

"KNIGHTWALKER! PLEASE SIT-"

"Everyone... I need to tell you something important." She said. Then she brought her fingers to her mouth, and let out a high-pitched whistle, receiving a look from Mystogan who slyly grinned.

"Me..." She reached out her hands to Mystogan so the other can climb on the top of her desk. "...and Mystogan..." She hugged Mystogan's waist, pulling themselves closer.

"Erza! Don't tell me..." Levy said.

"_...is my boyfriend..._" She smiled before Mystogan cradled her face between his hands, and gave her a loving kiss.

The class then clapped their hands altogether at the romantic moment in front of them, [include their math professor.]

'_Ah, young love..._' The professor whispered.

"KNIGHTWALKER! UNIVERSITY'S COUNSELING OFFICE! NOW!" The professor yelled. [He was just kidding as the smile on his face told everything that it was a joke.]

"Professor!" Knightwalker yelled in protest "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Now now, Knightwalker... I'm just kidding..." The professor smiled. "When did that love for each other bloom?"

"Well..." Mystogan answered for Knightwalker. "We had secret crushes on each other..."

"And... we... confessed our love for each other..." Knightwalker blushed. "Yesterday..."

"By a kiss..." Mystogan grinned.

"Oh how romantic, Mystogan and Knight- I mean, Erza..." Natsu said.

"You can call me Knightwalker... Natsu." Knightwalker barked back. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Oh, I'm more used in calling you '_Erza_'..."

"CLASS! WE'RE DONE FOR TODAY'S LESSON!" The professor yelled. The class gave him confused looks. "What? Don't you want to be dismissed early?"

"OKAY!" The class then rushed out of the room. Mystogan and Knightwalker were left behind with the professor. "Hey Mystogan and Knightwalker, why don't you leave for early lunch?"

"Uhm... Professor? Can I say something?" Knightwalker mumbled. "_I'm sorry... for being a badass in your class... I'm sorry for all those classes that I've made you mad..._"

The professor smiled warmly. "Knightwalker... I'm glad... to see you change... Is that all because of Mystogan?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... Maybe..." Knightwalker stammered.

"C'mon, _dear_... It's not _maybe_... It's all because of me right?" Mystogan laughed. "It's because of you, too."

'_Huh?_' Knightwalker and the professor asked. '_Because of Knightwalker?_'

"Yeah... because of her, my snobbish attitiude has changed. I'm more sociable now. _Thank you, Knightwalker._"

"_You're welcome, Mystogan._"

Then the three of them left the room together. Outside, Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia were waiting for them. "Shall we have lunch now?"

"Well, professor... See you tomorrow." Knightwalker smiled. "Same to you Knightwalker. See you tomorrow." The professor replied.

"LET'S EAT!" Natsu shouted in joy.

"IS THAT WHAT ALL YOU CAN THINK EVERYDAY?"

_**END**_

* * *

><p>Wooooh! Finally! My first Mystwalker fic is done! Hope you enjoyed the time reading it, even it's a bit long. And please, please, please, please, feel free to point out my errors since English is not my mother tongue. And don't forget, <em>R&amp;R Please! =)<em>

_**NxE427**_


End file.
